L'autre monde
by nastyfashionista
Summary: Qui n' a jamais rêvé de pouvoir changer complétement de vie! Moi ce rêve, je le fais chaque jour en pensant que jamais il ne se réalisera et que je courrais derrière une chimère. J'étais loin de me douter que mon chemin allait croiser le leur...
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits: certains des personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapitre Un: Cauchemar ou réalité?**

_NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Encore un cauchemar ou devrais-je dire CE cauchemar!

Je me tenais sur le lit, tremblante, suant de partout, et respirant de façon saccadée.

De peur de me retrouver face à face avec mon cauchemar je ne pris la peine de les ouvrir, et c'est avec les yeux encore fermés que je me rallongeai doucement sur le lit. Malgré mes paupières closes, je pouvais deviner que le jour s'était levé et que dans quelques heures je devrais débuter une nouvelle année. La lumière qui s'insinuait dans ma chambre était assez faible et j'en conclus que cette nouvelle ville qui m'avait accueillie n'allait pas être généreuse en ce qui concernait le temps. Mais cela ne me posait pas de problème, je préférais le mauvais temps au soleil car au moins je ne me sentais pas seul: le ciel était aussi sombre et triste qu'une partie de moi.

Le temps passait mais rien n'arrangeait ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Ce cauchemar me traumatisait toujours autant, et pourtant cela faisait depuis un bon moment que je le faisais. Toujours le même, toujours aussi traumatisant et effrayant ! Un cauchemar qui, je le pressentait, avait une signification.

J'étais seule entourée de ténèbres, ne voyant rien, n'entendant rien d'autre que mes pleurs, mes tremblements, ma souffrance qui résonnait dans cette obscurité. L'atmosphère était si lugubre et si étouffante quelle m'empêchait de respirer de façon normale. J'étais allongée sur une surface humide, mon dos était si trempé que j'en tremblais de froid. Mes mains étaient posées sur mon cœur essayant d'atténuer la douleur atroce qui rongeait littéralement celui-ci. J'essayais de me lever sachant que c'était cause perdue et retombais plus fort à terre. Je regroupais les dernières forces qui me restaient et essayais à nouveau de me lever, mais sans succès je ne pu que m'accroupir.

À ce moment-là une légère lumière venait éclairer les ténèbres qui m'entourait, mais pas assez pour me permettre de voir au delà de quelques mètres. Je pris conscience que la surface humide sur laquelle j'étais allongée était recouverte de liquide rouge… du SANG! Je commençais à paniquer en me demandant d'où provenait ce sang… à qui il appartenait… que faisais-je accroupie sur ce sang... tant de questions qui cessèrent de résonner dans ma tête lorsque je remarquai que quelque chose de chaud dégouliné sur mes joues. Je baissai les yeux tentant de voir qu'est-ce qui coulait. Et c'est à ce moment que je vis deux choses qui me terrifièrent: la première était que ce qui coulait sur mes joues et tombait dans un son intense se mélangeant au sang par terre était mes pleurs… des larmes de sang!

Et la seconde était que sur le côté gauche de ma poitrine, la place que mon cœur était censé occuper était vide!!! Mes vêtements déchirés à cet endroit, laissaient entrevoir ma peau ouverte en deux d'où le sang ne cessait de couler. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis un bruit sourd et répétitif non loin de moi. Encore sous le choc, je titubais en direction de ce son ne cessant à chaque pas de tomber.

La pénombre commençait à s'effacer devant mes pas et c'était lorsque le bruit se faisait encore plus fort que je LA vis! Ou plutôt LES vis!

Je vis un cœur à terre encore en train de battre, c'était mon cœur! Et juste à coté quelque chose était accroupie. Je dirigeais lentement mon regard vers cette chose sans pour autant arrêter de jeter des regards vers mon cœur. Elle restait si immobile que l'on aurait pu la confondre avec une de ces monstrueuses gargouilles qui ornaient certaines cathédrales. Cependant son immobilité était trahie par ces doigts qui ne cessèrent de bouger, des doigts si blancs, si fin que l'on voyait les os à travers sa fine peau blanchâtre. Ils étaient recouverts de sang, et quelques morceaux de peau étaient encore accrochés à ses ongles, des ongles longs, bien taillés qui avaient l'air si dangereux qu'ils pouvaient pénétrés sans effort dans le corps de n'importe qui… dans mon corps! À ce moment-là j'étais sûre que c'était cette créature qui m'avait arrachée mon cœur. Elle portait une cape poussiéreuse, couleur ivoire, tachait par le sang et sa capuche recouvrait son visage ne laissant rien entrevoir de son apparence. Je commençais à me rapprocher lentement de mon cœur : je voulais le reprendre ! Mais elle vit mon geste et releva sa tête.

Je fis sous le choc! Ce n'était plus une créature, c'était un ange! Son visage était si beau qu'il m'en coupa le souffle. Je n'arrivais plus à détourner mon regard de ces yeux, des yeux d'un rouge intense plus vif encore que la couleur du sang qui ornait sa cape et mes vêtements, mais si magnifiques. Sa beauté m'avait frappée littéralement, et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne su combien de temps je passai à la contempler mais je n'arrivai plus à détacher mon regard d'elle, elle était si belle.

Elle su que j'étais troublé et me sourit, un sourire qui dévoila des dents tachaient de sang. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant ce sang que je revins à la réalité. Elle remarqua que son charme ne me faisait plus d'effet, et son sourire se transforma en un hideux rictus. Son visage n'était plus le visage si beau que j'avais vu il y a quelques instants, il changea en un masque affreux qui ne transmettait que de la colère et de la haine. La créature ne ressemblait en rien à ce bel être que j'avais vu il y a quelque instant. Son corps à présent n'était plus que celui d'un être repoussant, anormal et disproportionné. Mon corps tremblait de plus en plus et je sus à ce moment-là qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour moi : j'allais mourir !

J'étais en train de vivre mes derniers instants et la dernière image que j'emporterai était celle de cette créature affreuse prête à me tuer sans une once de remord.

Sur un dernier effort de ma part je me lançai vers le cœur qui ne cessait de battre de façon rapide, il suivait mon rythme et mon angoisse. Mais la partie était déjà finie avant même que je ne fasse un geste. La créature plus rapide que moi se jeta d'un bond sur mon cœur et je savais ce qui allait se passer: c'était la fin!

Et toujours à cet instant je me réveillais de mon cauchemar en hurlant et dans un état pitoyable.

* * *

**Laissez vos commentaires !**


	2. Chapter 2

Même plusieurs minutes après m'être réveillée, je ne me sentais toujours pas mieux et le fait de repenser à ce rêve n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir rester couché dans ce lit protégée par cette barrière de couvertures, mais évidemment ce n'était sans compter sur ma tante…

« Mynlie ! Ma chérie ! Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas !

_Oui ! Tata Kate ! Laisse-moi juste le temps d'émerger ! »

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début, mais une odeur que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement flottait dans l'air : celle des gaufres. Il fallait le dire ma tante savait parfaitement comment me rendre de bonne humeur malgré la mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait.

Je me décidai enfin à me lever de mon lit et pris la direction de la salle de bain, les paupières closes. J'avais vraiment du mal à ouvrir mes yeux le matin et seule une douche froide pouvait me sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais plongée à chaque réveil. J'arrivais à hauteur de la porte de la salle de bain lorsque je me cognai et pris les pieds dans quelque choses et m'écrasa la tête la première contre le mur ! Le bruit de ma chute interpella ma tante, je pense, que vu la force avec laquelle je me suis prise le mur même les voisins ont du entendre : il faut dire que je n'y étais pas allé de main morte…

« Mynlie ? Est-ce que tous va bien ?

_Oui ! Je me suis juste prise les pieds dans (j'entrepris enfin d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir le coupable de cet accident, lorsque je vis un tabouret et de très jolies vêtements éparpillés sur le sol)… un tabouret !

Ma tante me répondit de façon embarrassée :

_Ah oui… c'est vrai… J'ai oublié de te dire que je t'avais acheté de nouveaux vêtements pour ton premier jour de classe et comme je voulais que tu les voies je les ai mis sur un tabouret près de la salle de bain… Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal au moins ma chérie ?

Trop prise par la contemplation de ces nouveaux vêtements, je mis un temps avant de répondre, il fallait dire que ma tante à toujours eu du goût pour le shopping.

_Non tata, je vais bien, juste une bosse (pour passer inaperçu dans ce nouveau lycée, ce n'était pas top), pas besoin de t'inquiétée et merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

Les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol devaient être composés d'au moins trois pantalons, deux robes, quatre hauts, et autant de pulls et de jupes : j'avais largement le choix en ce qui concernait ma tenue d'aujourd'hui. Tous avaient leur propre style mais une chose les rassemblaient tous la couleur : ils étaient de couleur sombre et c'est ce que j'aimais par-dessus tous. Cependant il semblait manquer quelque chose au milieu de tous cela…

« Ah au fait, Myne tu trouveras dans ton placard des chaussures que je t'ai prises aussi, j'espère qu'elles te plairont ! »

Voilà ce qui manquait, des chaussures ! Ma tante détestait faire les choses à moitié et pour elle une tenue sans chaussures n'est pas une tenue complète.

« Merci tata ! »

La buée qui recouvrait le miroir de la salle de bain m'empêcha de voir clairement les dégâts de ma chute sur mon front. D'un geste vif j'essuyai le miroir et « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ». Non c'était impossible ! Comment une bosse pouvait grossir autant et devenir si rouge et violette en si peu de temps ! Je n'avais pris que dix minutes pour me doucher et pourtant c'était suffisant pour qu'une colline ait poussée sur mon visage. Je me rapprochais du miroir en pensant que si je la regardais de plus près elle allait me paraître moins proéminente, mais ce fût le contraire : aujourd'hui n'allait pas être un très bon jour pour moi. C'était décidé : il fallait que je la cache et la meilleure façon était de me faire une frange. Cependant en ce qui concerne le fait de couper mes cheveux, je n'étais vraiment pas douée. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté de me couper les cheveux je ne vous dis pas comment ma tante a réagi lorsque j'ai débarqué avec une coupe déstructurée à tendance mulet. Ce qui veut dire en terme précis du n'importe quoi !

Je saisis d'une main très déterminée une paire de ciseau du tiroir et de l'autre une mèche de cheveux de devant et tout en fermant les yeux coupai celle-ci. Au bout de deux minutes j'ouvris à demi les yeux pour voir le résultat… et sincèrement je ne m'étais pas ratée. Maintenant mon visage était entouré de cheveux ondulés noirs et rehaussé par cette frange longue qui arrivait juste au dessus des mes yeux créant ainsi un effet de mystère. Cette frange sera mon allié durant cette journée : si je ne voulais pas croiser le regard des gens je n'avais qu'à juste pencher ma tête et ma frange me cacherait les yeux.

« Mine, si tu continues comme ça tu vas être en retard ! Dépêches-toi un peu !

_C' est bon j'arrive. »

Regardant l'heure il me restait encore une bonne heure devant moi avant que les cours ne débutent. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que je ne connaissais pas du tout le chemin du lycée et encore moins le lycée en lui-même. J'avais pris la décision d'arriver plus tôt pour pouvoir tranquillement repérer les lieux de ce qui allait être mon futur « bagne ».

Après un petit déjeuner pris à la va vite et qui a bien failli m'étouffer et m'être fin à mon supplice, je pris l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol de l'immeuble : « quinze étage ! Beaucoup trop long » pensais-je. Moi qui n'étais pas d'une grande patience, ces quelques minutes me paraissaient être infinies, on avait le temps d'être agressé par un serial killer, tué, découpé en petit morceaux, et rangeait dans un sac et l'ascenseur n'aurait même pas encore atteint le sous-sol. Je me mise à rire sans faire attention qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et lorsque je remarquai sa présence la vieille dame me regardait d'un air suspicieux ce qui renforça encore plus mon fou rire. Elle devait vraiment penser que j'étais folle ! Mais qu'importe, cette journée n'allait pas être fun alors autant rire tant que je le pouvais !

On atteignis enfin le sous-sol lorsque je vis la vieille dame se dirigeait très rapidement vers sa BMW, en jetant des petits coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule dans ma direction, pensait-elle que j'allais lui voler son sac à main ou bien la forcer à me donner ses clés de voiture, honnêtement je n'en sais trop rien et franchement je m'en contrefichais. Arrivée à sa voiture je l'entendis pousser de grands soupirs et dire que j'étais très bizarre et qu'il fallait m'enfermer.

« Non pas bizarre juste folle et si on pouvait m'enfermer seulement aujourd'hui ça serait avec plaisir ! » lui dis-je. Au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je l'entende et encore moins à ce que je lui réponde. Cette journée allait vraiment être pourrie !

Je me dirigeai vers mon moyen de locomotion avec plaisir et réticence : réticence car je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller et plaisir car j'allais enfin pouvoir la conduire. Cela faisait presque deux mois que je ne l'avais pas utilisé à cause du déménagement et parce que tante Kate disait que c'était trop dangereux et qu'elle préférait me voir utiliser la voiture qu'elle m'avait acheté mais moi je préférai ma vieille moto. Vieille car elle datait de 2007 mais avec Peet on s'était amusé à la remettre au goût du jour : maintenant elle possédait un puissant moteur, et on avait opté pour une couleur noir brillant avec des touches de rouge pour « rehausser le tout » comme disait Peet. J'avais passé de très bons moments avec Peet jusqu'à il y a quelques mois quand tout d'un coup alors que cela faisait presqu'un an qu'on vivait dans la ville de Peet, on devait déménager.

Je pris les clés dans mon sac quand j'eu de nouveau une vision de mon rêve, cette créature m'avait vraiment marqué. Je sentis un coup de poignard au niveau de la poitrine et pendant quelques minutes je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je commençais à paniquer car cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mon cœur se mit à s'emballer et je savais que si je ne calmais pas il allait continuer à battre de plus en plus en fort et cela n'était pas vraiment pas bon pour moi. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que m'avait appris mon oncle médecin, l'ancien mari à Tante kate, étant petite. Je me força à m'imaginer une scène paisible de ma vie, celle de la plage avec laquelle j'étais allée avec eux, je commençais doucement à me relaxer lorsque de nouveau ce visage vient me hanter mon cœur fit un triple bond et alors que je commençais à perdre conscience j'entendis une voix dans ma tête : elle était si douce et si charmante qu'elle me calma instantanément elle ne cessait de répéter « ce n'est pas le moment, tu dois venir à moi ». Cette phrase était dite si rapidement mais d'un ton si fluide qu'elle prenait des notes de mélodies. A ma connaissance, je n'avais jamais entendu une voix si belle de toute ma vie mais au fond de moi elle me semblait familière !


End file.
